As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional cleaning of a device toilet is provided with a handle tube 10 having a head seat 11 expanded at one end thereof. The head seat 11 is hollow inside, connecting with the handle tube 10 and further provided with a pillar 12 at the center. The opening 13 of head seat 11 is covered by a shelter 14, which is provided with a plurality of holes 15 on the surface and the shelter 14 is passed through by a bolt 16 to connect with the pillar 12 of head seat 11.
However, such a prior art is defective in design because the shelter 14 is easy loosened and can come off, resulting in that the user must often tighten up said shelter 14. As a result, the connection of the shelter 14 with the thread 17 of head seat 11 or the connection of the bolt 16 with the pillar 12 will loosen and further start a leak.